Fighting the Look
by Sara Walgreens
Summary: With Kikyo now haunting Inu-Yasha's very thoughts, can he love Kagome, or will he not be able to get over his old feelings for Kikyo?


Fighting the Look, Chapter 1.  
  
(All characters, setting, so on, belong to Rumiko Takahashi!)  
  
Kagome watched Inu-Yasha's expressions as the walked up the old, gravel path with patches of grass sticking out here and there. His red cloak in the soft wind, fluttered behind him. Miroku and Sango walked behind her. She wondered what he was thinking. Of her perhaps? But the sharp pain of reality stung. She truly knew it must have been Kikyo he thought of. Oh course she was jealous of Kikyo! Its not every day a girl intrudes into two people dying love life. And every time Inu-Yasha made Kagome feel he loved her, she wondered if it was because she looked so much like Kikyo. 'Are those feelings at all because of me?' she thought with great doubt. Looking to the left, she saw women working in a field with giant straw hats upon their head to block the sun. Giant Hills could be seen in the background, with a tiny, toy-looking village sitting on top of it. It looked, Kagome thought, like the toy houses her brother, Sota, has spread across his floor in his room. Sun was beating down on them, making the walk steadily more exhausting. "How bout' a rest!" complained Shippo, sitting happily on Kagome's shoulders. "This heat is killing me." "Its not the only thing that's going to kill you if you keep complaining." Snorted Inu-Yasha as he stopped and fussed with a rock on the ground. Picking it up, he tossed it up and down in his hands. Unlike the girls and Shippo, Inu-Yasha and Miroku didn't look tired at all. In fact, they looked almost irritated at the fact of stopping. "Just a moment. I need to catch my breath" panted Kagome, sitting down on a near by bolder under a tree. The others followed her lead and sat down. The cool shadow was a great relief from the blazing sun. Miroku soon indulged himself into telling the story of how he once saved a girl's life from an evil, rampaging demon. There seemed to be a rude comment following every sentence he said from Inu- Yasha. "You only said that to get her to sleep with you, you perv." Inu-Yasha spat at the end of his story. Everyone giggled, because, it was the truth. Kagome got up and walked over to a near by river to wash her hands. She leaned down and out her hands in the icy water. She looked deep into the river bottom and saw many things. Her reflection had turned to Kikyo, and Kikyo was in Inu-Yasha's arms. He pulled Kikyo closer as if to kiss her. Kagome's fist hit the water before the two kissed and the image was no more. She put her damp hands to her face in a sad attempt to come back to reality. When her consciousness had seemed to come back, she again looked back down to see Kikyo where her own reflection should be. She was startled. This time, it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. Kagome whirled around to see Kikyo standing face to face with her. The sword in her hand was the first thing Kagome noticed. Kikyo drew the sword up, when Kagome screamed, sending Inu-Yasha quick to the scene. He caught the sword in his hand before it hit Kagome's head. The blade hit his hands sending blood running down his arms. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had now appeared at the riverside, a look of horror filled their faces as the saw the bloody blade in Inu-Yasha's hand held by Kikyo. Inu-Yasha let go and grabbed Kagome, flying into the air, and landing by the others. He dropped her at Sango's feet and flew in the air again. This time, he pulled out his Tetsusaiga ready to fight. 'Why he even bothers' thought Kagome. 'He'd never hurt her.' Inu-Yasha landed in front of Kikyo, sword still at ready. But Kikyo seemed to be retreating. All the sudden, the wind blew violently, knocking down the girls and Shippo. The Trees surrounding them danced in the wind, and when Kagome looked up again, Kikyo had vanished, and Inu-Yasha was at her side. "What happened?" She searched for words. It wasn't the first time Kikyo tried to kill her, but it certainly wasn't the last. 


End file.
